UNDER THE CAVE
by littletwin
Summary: soy mala en los sumaris -- es un LEMON PURO Y DURO xDDD no penseis mal... jajaja dei/tobi saso/dei disfrutenlo! :D
1. Chapter 1

EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Desde que Pein se alejó de la organización Akatsuki por un tiempo, esta cambió muchisimo.

Pein cedió su puesto a Hidan mientras este estaba fuera.

Hidan, evidentemente, no negó el puesto, puesto que eso de dirijir y mandar a todos los miembros de la organización le encantaba.

Itachi y Kisame fueron mandados a por el kyuubi de naruto en konoha y Deidara y Tobi a inspeccionar la zona de alrededor de la base secreta.

Deidara no se negó, puesto que Tobi era más o menos de su edad y no le creía muy pensado.

Deidara, desde la supuesta pérdida de Sasori, no le importaba nada de lo que ocurrieste a su alrededor y muchos miembros de akatsuki, al ver el estado del joven

rubio, intentaban frecuentemente aprobecharse de el, puesto que Deidara era muy deseado por todos sus compañeros, ya que, en la organización sólo habia una

mujer, donan, y por lo que se decía, esta estaba con Pein, y Deidara, al poseer aquel cuerpo tan bien formado y el rostro tan femenino y lleno de inocencia los ponía

nerviosos a todos.

COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

buenasss

aquí mi segunda historia, primera en esta pagina jeje

es un... lemon un poquito fuerte...

espero que os guste a todos :3

en el próximo capítulo empieza la acción jeje

un beso a todos! :D


	2. Blood river

CAPÍTULO 1: blood river

Tobi y Deidara iban saltando de árbol a árbol en busca de posibles espías.

-Poco a poco el sol fue ocultándose bajo las montañas cuando Tobi decidió de pasar la noche en un claro del bosque junto a un río de agua cristalina que ahora reflejaba los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol.-

**Tobi**: Tobi está cansado, pasemos la noche aquí. (mira directamente a Deidara).

**Dei**: hm (lo mira de reojo) está bien, monta una fogata, yo iré a pillar algo en el río.

**Tobi**: hm te sería más fácil a ti montar la fogata con una de tus estúpidas explosiones.

**Dei**: Estúpidas explosiones? Que sepas que no pienso malgastar mi valiosa arcilla para hacer una simple fogata.

diciendo esto se retira de un salto hacia los árboles-

T**obi**: ehh!! Cómo Tobi encender fuego!? Tobi se lo hará pagar! (se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el suelo)

**Hidan**: quieres hacérselo pagar? (mira a Tobi con mirada posesiva)

**Tobi**: cuando vino el señor!? O.O (susto de muerte xD)

Usted sabe… como hacérselo pagar…?

**Hidan**: ven… te lo cuento… (se acerca a Tobi y le susurra algo al oïdo)

-Mientras tanto Deidara regresa con dos pollos que robó de un aldea cercana-

**Dei**: dónde está la fogata, te tocaba encenderla a ti!

**Tobi**: Tobi no sabía como encenderla….

**Dei**: (lo mira con mirada asesina) trae! (provoca una pequeña explosión y enciende la fogata, seguidamente coloca los dos pollos en un palo para que se vayan tostando poco a poco). Me voy a bañar, espera aquí.

**Tobi**: sí. Deidara. (mirada pícara)

EN EL RÍO

Deidara se deshace de su túnica y seguidamente de el resto de sus prendas mientras poco a poco se mete en las cálidas aguas del rio Tuskana.

**Dei**: "Sasori... es verdad que murió? no logro creerlo... él era mi maestro..." (se lleva una mano al corazón)

-TSK (rama que se parte)-

**dei**: ¿quién anda ahí? (lebantándose de golpe hasta que el agua le cubre poco menos que hasta el ombligo).

**Tobi**: tobi venía... a hablar con usted, Tobo se aburría (se adentra en el agua desaciéndose también de su túnica, para sorpresa de Deidara, no llevaba nada debajo). Mmmm qué buena está el agua!

**Dei**: (se aleja unos pasos) no te me acerques.

**Tobi**: mmm yo de ti no hablaría así a Tobi.

**Dei:** que...?

(Tobi desaparece y aparece por detrás agarrándole con fuerza los brazos a Deidara)

**Dei:** suéltame!

**Tobi**: No oses contradir al gran uchiha!

**Dei**: que!? e-ese és el sharingan!

**Tobi:** muy buena observación... jajajajaja!

**Dei:** Me da igual quién seas! suéltame! (intenta zafarse de Tobi)

**Tobi**: eh? de qué tienes miedo? si no voy ha hacerte daño... espero. (Lame la oreja de Deidara).

**Dei:** TSK! sueltame!! (logra soltarse y corre hacia la orilla, pero tobi salta sobre el quedando en una posición comprometida). Salte! no me toques!

**Tobi**: (observándo el cuerpo desnudo de Deidara bajo el suyo). Mmmmm en razón todos te desean... tienes un cuerpo exquisito... (Lame el cuello de Deidara haciendo que este se estremezca) mm te gusta?.

**Dei:** mm... sueltamé! me das asco!

**Tobi**: que pasa? nunca te lo habian echo? creía que Sasori ya havía jugado contigo jajajaja. (Diciendo esto recorre el cuerpo del rubio con el pulgar).

**Dei**: (estremeciéndose) para por favor! no quiero!

**Tobi:** mmm así que te guardabas para el maestro Sasori eh? jajaja dudo que aquella estúpida marioneta tuviera sentimientos jajaja.

**Dei:** (mirándolo horrorizado al sentir algo duro rozando su entrepierna). Tsk! sueltame he dicho!

**Tobi:** (activando el sharingan para así prever los movimientos de Deidara y dejarle continuar con su "tarea".). Mmmm estás delicioso... (decía mientras recorría el cuello de este y acto seguido bajando por su pecho, luego de pasar a lamer el contorno de su ombligo.).

**Dei**: (aunque no quisiese, su erección se hacía notoria) NOOOO! PARA! SASORI-SAMAAA!

**Tobi**: sisi... llámalo... que seguro que se levanta de la tumba a rescatarte juju (dicho esto empieza a lamer con suma delicadeza el miembro virgen del rubio) mmmm

**Dei:** ahhhhh! para! no! Sasori! (se estremece agarrándose a las piedras que tenía debajo e inclinando su cuerpo hacia arriba). Sasori!

**Tobi**: (metió su miembro entero en su boca y empezó a lamerlo con insistencia) mmm delicioso.

**Dei**: agh! porfavor... (ya afónico no podía xillar ni dejar de gemir por las nuevas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Convulsiones empezaban a sacudir su dévil cuerpo hasta que llegó al clímax.)

**Tobi**: mmm delicioso néctar, si, jeje. Esto era nuevo para ti, eh? Creo que lo podríamos repetir algún día jaja.

**Dei**: no! (lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos al sentirse débil y avergonzado ante aquella situación) por favor...

**Tobi**: joder... me pones las cosas difíciles... toma! tragate esto! (le mete una pastilla paralizante en la boca).

**Dei**: aghh!! "qué me pasa! mi cuerpo!no puedo moverlo!"

Tobi: así és, ahora me toca disfrutar a mi jajajaja (coje a Deidara en brazos y lo lleva al bosque y lo estira boca arriba en un lecho de hierba)haber... mmm..., pienso que intento que te haga menos daño... (lebanta las piernas de Deidara y las coloca sobre sus hombros)

**Dei:** "qué... qué va a hacerme!"

**Tobi**: (lame su dedo índice y lo introduce en la entrada de éste) mm empezaré así para que no te duela tanto, eh?

**Dei**: me duele! argghhh! para!

**Tobi**: (mete otro dedo y empieza a moverlos con insisténcia) mmm creo que ya está... no?

**Dei**: (ya no puede aguantar más la situación y un rio de lágrimas invade ahora sus sonrosadas mejillas).

**Tobi**: hugh... (coje su miembro y lo masturba un poco para que acabe de quedarse erecto. Seguidamente lo coloca en la entrada del rubio y empieza a empujar lentamente.)

**Dei**: ahhhhhh! nooo!! ahhhhh! (empieza a sangrar)

TSK TSK (ramas crujiendo)

**Tobi:** (aún encima de Deidara pero dejando de penetrarle) !¿Quién anda ahí!?

TO BE CONTINUED...

próximo capítulo... más y más lemon... xDD


	3. RESCATADO

RESCATADO

**RESCATADO**

Se oyen unas ramas crujir…

**TOBI**: (que aún estaba encima de Deidara gira de golpe hacia los matorrales con cara frustrada). ¿!quién coño anda ahí!?

Tobi quedó inmóvil cuando vio el rostro de la persona que se escondía tras los matorrales y ahora avanzaba decididamente y malhumorado hacia ellos.

Deidara, por su lado, se quedó blanco, quería gritar su nombre, pero no podía, la emoción era demasiado grande para pronunciar una sola palabra….

**SASORI**: ¿Qué coño es esto?...

Sasori no aguantaba su rabia y salto sobre Tobi, apartándolo con rapidez del frágil cuerpo de su acompañante.

Deidara observaba la pelea aún sin creerse todo lo que estaba viendo, su maestro estaba luchando por EL o eso le parecía.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Deidara al ver como su maestro cojía por el cuello a Tobi y lo amenazaba de muerte:

**Saso**: no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a el… me entiendes! Ya puedes coger tus sucias ropas, apestoso uchiha y lárgate de aquí para no volver más….

**TOBI**: (aun estupefacto por lo que estaba pasando) ¡eres un fantasma! Pero… puedes quédatelo si quieres…. Deidara, me gustó mucho este rato que pasemos juntos, lástima que no haya terminado como yo esperaba….

Dicho esto, Tobi se cubre con su túnica y desaparece del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando este desaparece del mapa, Deidara y Sasori quedan mirándose fijamente durante segundos, unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para ambos.

Deidara corta la mirada e intenta levantarse pero sin éxito alguno.

**Deidara**: lo-lo siento Sasori-danna….

Las últimas palabras del rubio dejaron perplejo al pelirrojo, estaba disculpándose? Pero, ¿de qué tenía que disculparse? La verdad, en aquel momento no entendía nada de nada.

Poco a poco se fue acercándose a deidara hasta quedar agachado frente a él, la verdad, le dio mucha pena ver a su aprendiz de aquella manera, desnudo, sucio y humillado frente a él. Con un rostro sereno le pregunta a Deidara:

**Sasori:** esto… te ha… bueno… ya sabes.

NO HACIAN FLATA RESPUESTAS. La mirada entristecida de Deidara ante la pregunta lo decía todo. Y más verificado quedó todo cuando Sasori vio como por la pierna del rubio bajaba una hilera de sangre hasta estallar en el suelo.

No podía con la rabia que le invadía ahora, en cuanto se encontrase al uchiha ajustaría cuentas con el, no pensaría dejarlo con vida.

Sasori se digirió al río y rescato la capa de Deidara que se encontraba justamente en la orilla, por suerte no estaba muy mojada. Se acerco lentamente a Deidara y le abrigo con su capa para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

Deidara reflejó un rostro lleno de dolor cuando intentó ponerse en pié.

**Sasori**: puedes… andar?

**Deidara**: s-si tranquilo… hm.

Acto seguido Sasori pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Deidara y le ofreció su soporte.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque en busca de alguna cueva cercana. Deidara no podía reprimir algún que otro gemido de olor que escapaba de su garganta. Sasori lo apresaba contra su cuerpo por miedo que volviera Tobi y se lo volviera a llevar y… bueno ya saben.

A las horas de caminar sin descanso bajo una lluvia ensordecedora encontraron lo que tanto rato habían estado buscando, una cueva, una gran cueva se vislumbraba bajo la gran montaña que se situaba en frente de ellos.

Deidara dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y Sasori se dirigió junto a el hacia la entrada.

SASORI: esto… vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato, hasta que amaine el dolor y la lluvia.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Buenas

Lo sientoooo

Es que no había tenido oportunidad de escribiros… haber… sisi lo siento mucho, el primer capítulo debería poner prólogo

Se me fue la pinza en aquel momento….

He intentado corregir un poco el relato, poniendo algo más de explicación y menos diálogo…. Haber si empiezo a escribir de vuestro agrado jeje

Pues nada me voy a estudiar… así que hasta dentro de unos días puede que no suba capítulo.

Gomen si es un poco corto, pero prefiero hacerlos así jejeje

Un beso a todos!


End file.
